


廊桥一梦

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, fenix/Artanis
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24717949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Alarak/Artanis (StarCraft)
Kudos: 3





	廊桥一梦

阿塔尼斯跌跌撞撞地被推挤到机械台边，后腰被冰冷的合金硌得生疼，但是很快，无人问津的室内冒着寒气的金属在迸发的灵能灼烧下变得滚热，如同漂浮的温床，承载着两个纠缠不清的星灵间彼此抗拒又相融的灵能。  


“我不喜欢这样，”阿塔尼斯从激烈起伏的胸膛深处冒出几句咕哝，“太尴尬了。”  


红眼睛的塔达林不以为然地扣在他第一节关节的水晶装饰上施力掰开，破损的碎屑叮咛地敲击蒸腾热度的机械台而落下，“你也太挑剔了，”阿拉纳克赤裸的胸膛沉甸甸地压在圣堂武士起伏的温热肌肤上，“我就不信你从来都能安逸地缩在你那华丽的殿堂里享乐。”锋利而不怀好意的血色幽能从血管里淙淙而出侵入他迟疑的灵能，阿塔尼斯的心脏为此而激烈地鼓动，一些急切，难耐的窘迫困住了他，他从来没有什么华丽的宫殿，现在也没有一天享受过，但阿塔尼斯确信混沌模糊的脑海里记得一些时刻，拥有温热而明亮的爱意，抚摸在背脊上轻柔珍惜的力度，那种难以忘怀的触碰让他喉咙里哽咽起来，阿拉纳克不由得皱起脸。  


“我没有得罪你的意思，”高阶领袖直起身，有些戒备又有些高深莫测，“别像个小孩子一样，阿塔尼斯。”  


阿塔尼斯没回应阿拉纳克的挑衅，他从混沌而短暂的臆想里挣脱，凶狠地抓住高阶领主的胳膊往下拉，锋利的指尖陷入苍白的肌理，这尖锐的疼痛反而让阿拉纳克放松下来，仿佛某种妙不可言的暗示。高阶领主沉沉地舒缓着胸膛里莫名的郁结，抬高阿塔尼斯的大腿嵌进去，粘稠温热的液体沿着臀缝流到他的腿根，阿拉纳克伸手挤压着肿胀的泄殖腔口，被粘液润泽地晶亮的缝隙颤抖着，诱人又拒人千里，塔达林探入一截指关节，小心地控制锐利的爪尖在狭小潮湿的腔道里扩张。  


阿塔尼斯喘息着仰起头，沉重华丽的头冠没有解下，上面细密的装饰水晶隔绝了塔达林侵略性十足的幽能，让他光裸的身体沉浸在情欲沉浮而头脑却又时刻保持着清醒，他需要这个，来避免在这场冲动的享乐中陷入太深。阿塔尼斯苦涩地盯着灰暗的金属天花板，舷窗外微弱闪烁的星光无精打采地徘徊在他们交叠身体的上空。阿塔尼斯忽然感觉到无比的孤独，即使交融厮杀的灵能将昏暗的室内蒸腾地紊乱而滚热，但孤独和寒冷如影随形，像鬼魅纠缠着他，从圣堂武士残疾的神经束裂口缓慢地渗入，阿塔尼斯打了个寒颤，在阿拉纳克推挤着湿润肿胀的生殖裂将他填塞地饱满拥挤时抱紧了高阶领主，像一尾干涸的鱼迫切地融入沸水，尽管他明知道不过是饮鸩止渴。  


阿拉纳克皱着眉骨上的皮肤，身下的星灵屈尊放开了所有挟制粘稠地包裹着他，紧窒热烫的甬道本能地挤压他饥饿的欲求，但他仍然觉得不够尽兴，尽管阿塔尼斯的地位让他本身就觉得足够满意，真正感受到贴合着的胸膛下，温热柔软的肌理间潜藏的拒绝和苦闷时仍然让他觉得难以释怀，这可能是他干过的最容易走神的一个星灵了，而且他非常不乐意去想阿塔尼斯疏远的思维里沉浸着什么忧愁，阿拉纳克确信并不只是沉重的未来压得他喘不过气，圣堂武士黯淡的蓝色眼睛，从他透过领主的脖颈间看向更远处的怀念，让他不得不按捺住自己的怒火，阿拉纳克没兴趣探究那些跟他无关的事，那容易让他想起自己沉沦在谎言里还沾沾自喜的、令人恶心的过往，他只想得到眼下的欢愉。  


领主架起星灵一侧的大腿，在阿塔尼斯痛苦难耐的沉闷呻吟里深入他潮湿绷紧的身体，他低下头，支起上身撑在阿塔尼斯被挺动得不断上挪的胸膛前，圣堂武士用手肘遮住面容拒绝塔达林的窥探，而阿拉纳克思索着这到底值不值得为之冒险一试。  


他非常清楚地知道要折断这只达拉姆雄鹰的翅膀需要付出什么代价，除了献出心脏血肉甚至灵魂去换取骄傲的圣堂武士一时的怜悯，却可能只落得尴尬的拒绝别无他法，这是所有艾尔星灵在情感上秉持的令人厌恶的傲慢和深情，可他还有更重要的宏图伟业，阿拉纳克忖度着，不值得。  


不值得……  


塔达林凶狠地撞击主教的腰胯，阿塔尼斯感觉腹下被撑开得很难受，令人赧然的粘稠水声从他们交叠的私密部位泄出，他的臀部浸透在台上逐渐冷却的稠液里，被塔达林强硬的手指掐在肉里勒得生疼，可他忍受着，一声不吭，对阿拉纳克沉重的内疚徘徊在他心里，他的身体僵硬地顺从着高阶领主而律动，灵能温顺地收敛着被塔达林狂热而暴躁的幽能吞没咀嚼，但他的心脏下沉像浸血的碎石，灵魂浮起像风里的枯叶。  


温柔的，带着明亮笑意的灵能和虔诚的奉献，遨游于星际间数个世纪的相伴，艾尔蔚蓝的天空湿透他的眼睛，以及那些曾经给予阿塔尼斯无限勇气的拥抱，都消失在干涸蒸发的血迹里。  


阿拉纳克感到抱在自己背上的爪尖深深陷入肌肤，那种沉重的惶恐和不舍将自己勒得喘不过气，他觉得自己大概是流血了。  


高阶领主拧起眉头，“阿塔尼斯，”他放缓了熔岩般沸腾的幽能，筋骨结实的胳膊绕过圣堂武士酸疼的腿根，垫在他蓝色的脊背下按压着紧绷到痛苦的骨节，“阿塔尼斯，够了。”  


圣堂武士喉咙里梗塞着模糊的呜咽，紧闭的眼皮下禁锢着欢愉和痛苦的水流。阿拉纳克难得耐心地缓解着阿塔尼斯发抖的僵硬脊椎，同样的沉闷压抑着他的胸膛，他要如何击败一缕已死去的阴影，遮蔽一道不存在的日光，疑问和困惑盘旋在他还没降温的头脑里，风暴还没兴起就已被迫消散，这苦涩的挫败感拉扯地他神经束隐隐作痛。  


“我很抱歉，”半响，安静下来的星灵在他胸膛下沉闷地开口，他的手仍拥抱着阿拉纳克的背脊，但力度松了很多，“我……”  


阿拉纳克动了动，仍旧陷在黏腻湿润巢穴里的滚热顶得阿塔尼斯的歉意融在喉咙里变成一声啜泣的呻吟，“行了，”高阶领主低沉的嗓音浸透了未抒解的渴求和烦躁，“我可什么都没说。”  


阿塔尼斯低下头，冰冷沉重的头冠抵着塔达林发热的肩头，他能感觉到逐渐放缓的心跳声和阿拉纳克的交叠着起伏。年轻的星灵倾听着，感受着这生命强硬而蓬勃的力度，他曾迫切想要抓住的而最终从指缝遗漏了的活着的跃动。  


两个人的身体交融着却一动不动，沉默在空荡寂静的房间里散开，阿塔尼斯抱住阿拉纳克温热的腰身闭上眼睛，仿佛要沉入一个漫长的梦境，仿佛要从梦中醒来。


End file.
